


Não conte a ninguém

by Kadimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Ratatouille (2007) References, adolescentes com muitos hormônios, childhood best friends to enemies to lovers, filosofias questionáveis, gogoboys, humor ruim desculpa amigos, referencia a the sims 3, rinha de nerd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/pseuds/Kadimin
Summary: Kyungsoo queria muito beijar na boca, mas lhe faltavam duas coisas: coragem e oportunidade. Foi então que em uma festa fantasia seus desejos poderiam enfim serem atendidos. Afinal, daquela forma ninguém o veria para se decepcionar e vice-versa. O que ele não esperava, porém, era descobrir na segunda-feira que havia beijado Kim Jongin, seu maior inimigo de todos os tempos.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Não conte a ninguém

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkaiwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkaiwalker/gifts).



> Olá caras aqui quem fala sou eu, bola de fogo.
> 
> Obrigada a todas as participantes por participarem adorei a participação foram todas muito participativas!!!
> 
> Certo, desculpa por isso.
> 
> Essa fanfic é um presentinho pra lenda Ste linda e cheirosa (linda eu tenho certeza mas cheirosa eu to adivinhando aqui). Espero que goste Stezinha, apesar dos perrengues eu fiz com muito carinho, tipo um bolo, sabe? Talvez eu tenha queimado o fundo, mas se raspar ainda tá uma delicia (na verdade tá mais pra um cupcake pq ficou pequeno, era pra ser maior mas não deu tempo e não tenho habilidades o suficiente). Mesmo assim, espero que goste dos ingredientes que eu coloquei nessa receita...pq de repente eu virei a palmirinha?? enFIM STE ESSA É PRA VOCÊ ESPERO QUE GOSTEE
> 
> vcs que não são a ste podem não gostar mas não digam pra mim porque eu sou sensível e choro.
> 
> Também fiz uma [Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UON1royybyLN8PSSvmQWZ?si=c5UI-X8cQhuYZ8B8TjrXHw) , coisa boba, mas me ajudou a escrever a fic e pode servir como trilha sonora (tem só uma música que é citada na história, as outras são só pra ter um tunt-tunt na cabeça de vcs durante a leitura)
> 
> é isso, aproveitem!

**Capítulo Único**

Um chiclete, segundo estudos, demora cerca de cinco anos para entrar em processo de decomposição. A goma borrachuda que dá a consistência ao doce é feita de derivados do petróleo, como resina e parafinas. Para um sabor mais agradável, coloca-se porções menores de açúcar, xarope de glicose, corantes e aromatizantes. 

Em resumo, é uma gororoba, não era para ninguém comer, mas comem. Chiclete não tem benefícios, machuca o estômago, o meio ambiente e a dignidade de quem acaba tocando em um mastigado que foi colocado embaixo de alguma mesa.

Acontece que o chiclete, querendo ou não, é gostoso. Ninguém engole, porque não pode e nem deve, mas mastiga a coisa até os dentes fazerem protesto. Tem algo naquela porção de nada que parece alguma coisa, por isso as pessoas consomem. Kyungsoo acreditava que o ser humano também podia ser comparado a um chiclete. Um grande chicletão. Tudo bem que não somos feitos de resina e nem demoramos cinco anos para decompor, mas olhando por uma curva bem desviada da filosofia, somos sim chicletes.

Por isso, de acordo com os pensamentos que mascavam a cabeça do garoto Do, havia mais semelhanças entre os dois do que se podia imaginar. Por exemplo: um humano chato é um grudento chiclete no sapato. Sem contar que a maioria é um doce por fora e por dentro não passa de massa. Era preciso ter sorte para não conhecer um humano-chiclete. Kyungsoo, sendo alérgico a sorte, não entrou nessa estatística. Havia um chicletão grudado em sua sola e se chamava Jongin; Kim Jongin.

Não sabia ao certo quando aquilo começou, só sabia que nunca teria paz enquanto o Kim estivesse convivendo consigo. 

Com sete anos, Kyungsoo ganhou uma brilhante bicicleta amarela, porém, em alguns dias, Jongin apareceu com uma bicicleta vermelha mais brilhante ainda, com direito até a uma cestinha na frente. Sempre que alcançava o primeiro lugar no ranking de notas da sala, Jongin o passava no semestre seguinte, fazendo Kyungsoo duplicar esforços para ultrapassá-lo posteriormente.

Não bastando todos esses motivos muito compreensíveis para Kyungsoo não gostar de Jongin, o garoto Kim também tinha o dom de ser um grande galã de novela, enquanto Kyungsoo era apenas...Kyungsoo.

E tendo um cara como Jongin por perto, era praticamente impossível para o outro conseguir o que mais ansiava em seus dezessete não muito vividos anos: um beijo. 

Kyungsoo não chegava a ser uma pessoa tímida, sabia fazer amizades com facilidade, mas o que complicava certamente era tomar a iniciativa em uma ação tão complicada como essa, e era por isso que continuava sem nunca ter encostado seus lábios com os de ninguém. Talvez fosse o único da sala que ainda não tivesse beijado, ou o único da escola, ou então o único da sua cidade...pensar nisso era aterrorizante. Porque Kyungsoo tinha pensamentos de chiclete; bolotas de inutilidade.

Igual a que ele estava fazendo nesse exato momento.

— Estou certo, não é? — o garoto ao lado dele, Byun Baekhyun, estava tagarelando por pelo menos dez minutos. Com a falta de resposta, Baekhyun deu um empurrão no outro para que acordasse — Kyungsoo!

— Ah! — A bola de chiclete espocou, Kyungsoo piscou rápido e olhou para o amigo como se tivesse entendido o que foi dito, mas não tinha — ...Ahn?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, mas decidiu não reclamar, já estava aturando há dias aquele cara no mundo da lua, e planejava acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

— Eu não estou certo em convidar a escola vizinha para nossa festa de Halloween? Assim vai ser mais divertido.

— _Nossa_ _?_ Não me inclua nessa, Baekhyun.

— Até parece que você não quer. Quase implorou para que eu fizesse essa festa. O momento perfeito para dar umas bitocas no seu príncipe encantado, Kim… — Baekhyun foi interrompido pela mão de Kyungsoo, que bateu de leve em sua boca para que o impedisse de terminar a frase.

— Não disse nada disso! Só disse que queria um agito na minha vida, pra dizer que eu fiz algo na adolescência.

— E não é a mesma coisa? O que é mais agitado do que uma festa cheia de adolescentes fervendo hormônios? 

— O vestiário?

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, como se pensassem na situação.

— Devemos fazer a festa no vestiário? — Baekhyun perguntou curioso. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e se levantou, logo sendo seguido pelo outro que mais parecia um cachorrinho alegre por ver efetividade em suas provocações.

— Sei que só está se fazendo de difícil, _Kyungzinho._ Quando a festa acontecer, você vai é me agradecer. — Baekhyun dizia com um sorriso sapeca, na medida que os dois saiam da sala — De nada!

O garoto Byun lançou uma piscadela para Kyungsoo e rodopiou para o outro lado do corredor, já grudando em um grupo de garotas provavelmente para convidá-las à sua espetacular festa de Halloween. Ele sempre estava planejando festas aqui e ali, mas daquela vez havia uma empolgação maior que Kyungsoo não sabia explicar. Talvez porque ele tenha descoberto que Kyungsoo ainda não havia beijado em sua vida. Ou porque ele iria convidar os alunos da outra escola. Era preciso ir para saber.

  
  


🍒

  
  
  


A parte boa das festas fantasias é que ninguém está muito interessado em se arrumar bem. O famoso "o que vale é a intenção". Pelo menos metade das meninas irão alternar entre se vestir de diabo e anjo. Os garotos que foram obrigados a ir provavelmente irão com máscara de monstro e apenas uma pequena porcentagem colocará esmero em suas fantasias.

Baekhyun com certeza iria arrasar, ele amava o halloween e sempre usava roupas incríveis nas festas, era praticamente uma atração em pessoa. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, preferia apenas colocar um chapéu de policial ou de marinheiro para estar à caráter, mas daquela vez não poderia ir assim. Ele tinha um objetivo e para isso era necessário mais esforço de sua parte.

Era por isso que quando chegou o dia trinta e um de Outubro, Kyungsoo apareceu na casa de Baekhyun muito bem vestido de ladrão do _The Sims 3._

— Tá vestido de mosquito da dengue? — Baekhyun perguntou entre risos, dando espaço para que o amigo entrasse.

— É um ladrão, ok? Eu precisava de uma fantasia que cobrisse meus olhos. A segunda opção era aquele dinossauro enorme e inflável, mas seria muito difícil beijar alguém usando aquilo. — Kyungsoo se explicava.

— Depois você diz que eu sou exagerado. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça que estava com um comprido chapéu de cozinheiro, pois ele estava vestido de Linguini, o cozinheiro de _Ratatouille._ — Beijar não é tão difícil quanto parece. — Linguini começou a se infiltrar na própria casa, entre as várias pessoas que estavam lá. Quase correndo atrás dele, Kyungsoo tentava entender o que o amigo o dizia — Quando as pessoas estão com vontade, a última coisa que farão será analisar se você é um galã de novela ou um biscoito amassado. Veja.

Ele apontou para a sala. Ali, várias pessoas dançavam agarradinhas. As anjas e diabinhas se atracavam com chapéus de policial e máscaras de monstro. Mal dava para saber quem era quem. A pouca iluminação e a aglomeração impedia bisbilhoteiros de plantão. Todos podiam aproveitar aquela ocasião sem preconceitos.

— E então? Por onde vai começar? — Linguini olhou para Kyungsoo como se perguntasse onde ele iria sentar em seu restaurante. O mosquito da dengue, digo, o ladrão do The Sims 3 coçou a cabeça desconfortável. As coisas não eram fáceis assim para ele, faltava confiança.

— Baek, você sabe que eu não…

— Okay, okay, você "não tem jeito". — Linguini disse enquanto os dedos balançavam em aspas bem agressivas — Bobagem, certo? Você só está mirando nas pessoas erradas. Mas aqui meu amigo, não há pessoas erradas e corretas, apenas: bocas. — Baekhyun esperou alguma movimentação do amigo, mas a insegurança era tão grande quanto o silêncio, o que fez Linguini respirar fundo em frustração — Eu até convidei pessoas da escola vizinha! Kyungsoo, eu fiz negócios por você! Se não desencalhar hoje, eu vou te cozinhar! Eu e meu rato!

Kyungsoo riu do chapéu balançante na cabeça do outro. Na teoria, estava mais do que pronto para dar um fim no status intocável de seus lábios, mas a prática era um pouco diferente. 

Era por isso que Kyungsoo se encontrava paradão no meio da sala, observando todo mundo se pegar, até Baekhyun, que de repente surgiu com uma garota do seu lado e se atracava a ela de forma que o _Remie_ em sua cabeça sacudia temendo por sua vida.

Nesses momentos, começar a analisar seus objetivos de vida e toda a trajetória feita até o momento é o mais comum a acontecer. Será que muita coisa seria evitada se lá no início Kyungsoo tivesse deixado outro espermatozoide passar em seu lugar? Ou pelo menos, se não tivesse hesitado quando lhe surgiu a primeira oportunidade de um beijo que acabou sendo recusado com muito alarde pelo garoto Do, do que ele se arrependia amargamente de ter feito, nada disso estaria acontecendo?

A sala de Baekhyun se interligava com a cozinha, fazendo o ambiente parecer imenso, já que removeram a mesa de jantar e arrastaram o único sofá e as poltronas para um canto, que por acaso era onde mais continha uma aglomeração de pessoas. Fora esse lugar, outra localização que chamava atenção era a escadaria, que levava aos quartos da casa. amarraram um lençol nos corrimões para ninguém subir, mas muita gente aproveitava os últimos degraus para se sentar, e nada garantia que não tivesse um casal que subira escondido quando o anfitrião estava distraído.

Ali, no pé da escada, havia um grupo de pessoas onde quatro se destacavam. Eles estavam bem empenhados em suas fantasias e era quase estranho, pois todos os quatro se encontravam devidamente trajados de _gogoboys_.

— Baek...quem são aqueles? — Kyungsoo cutucou o amigo, que já estava com o rato na orelha.

— Uau Kyung, você joga alto! — Baekhyun se atracou ao ombro do amigo e com o braço livre traçou sobre suas visões uma faixa imaginária — Bem, digamos que eles são… “os quatro gogoboys do apocalipse”. Sabe? Tipo os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse, só que sem camisa, vestindo calça de couro e de gargantilha. Por que não vai lá falar com eles? 

— Eu não quero ir lá sozinho...

— Então, por que _nós_ não vamos lá com eles? — Baekhyun perguntou já puxando Kyungsoo pelo braço, sem o dar direito de contestar. 

— Olá, mosqueteiros da sedução! — Baekhyun sorriu para os quatro garotos que conversavam entre si e pararam para prestar atenção no que aquele cozinheiro e o outro fantasiado tinham a dizer.

— Olá, Linguini e…? — O garoto com um pingente de morango na gargantilha perguntou sorridente.

Linguini e o ladrão do the sims 3 se encaram. A fantasia de Kyungsoo poderia levar à várias interpretações, como ser um mosquito ou um ladrão qualquer, sem ser especificamente de um jogo de simulação de vida, seria meio constrangedor precisar dar essa explicação, ainda mais se os garotos não conhecerem o jogo. Baekhyun não tinha poderes sobrenaturais, mas com certeza havia lido a mente do amigo e entendido o recado, virando para os gogoboys novamente, esboçando seu grande e carismático sorriso.

— Você pode escolher! Meu amigo está em busca de novas amizades, então eu o trouxe aqui, já que ele gostou do que viu e...aí! — Baekhyun dizia, terminando com um gritinho de dor pelo beliscão que levou de Kyungsoo. 

— E vocês? Do que estão fantasiados? — Kyungsoo resolveu perguntar, para mudar de assunto.

— Acho que você também pode escolher. — O único que estava falando respondeu. — Nós estamos pagando uma prenda, mas até que está divertido.

— Diga por você...— um deles resmungou, esse estava mais escondido entre os outros.

— Você pode me chamar de garoto morango. — O primeiro garoto voltou a dizer, sorrindo — Esse emburrado é o garoto cereja, e esses são o uva e o pêssego.

— Estranho… acho que já vi o garoto pêssego em algum lugar...— Baekhyun colocou uma mão sobre o queixo de forma caricata encarando o alto gogoboy com pingente de pêssego na gargantilha. O garoto empurrou Baekhyun de leve e os dois riram, provavelmente se conheciam.

Kyungsoo passeou o olhar pelos garotos tentando ser o mais sutil possível. Por sorte, a pouca iluminação e sua máscara não o entregaria. Os garotos também estavam de máscara e era impossível reconhecê-los pelo abdômen, mas como Kyungsoo tinha uma pequena noção dos garotos de sua sala, sabia que nenhum aceitaria se vestir desse jeito para uma festa, então aqueles provavelmente eram da escola vizinha que Baekhyun havia convidado.

 _Ótimo_. Kyungsoo pensou.

E logo repensou, se sentindo horrível. Parecia que estava analisando aqueles caras como se estivesse comprando peixe na feira.

Tentou ao máximo interagir com aqueles atiçadores de hormônios adolescentes e todos pareciam bem receptivos. Descobriu que perderam uma aposta com, adivinhe só, Baekhyun! O linguini! Eles se recusaram a contar a aposta e Baekhyun fingiu que não havia planejado tudo aquilo. Kyungsoo chegou a pensar que o amigo havia convencido aqueles caras de não recusarem caso ele os pedisse um beijo, mas o garoto Byun não seria tão cara de pau assim, ele tinha outras formas de dar um empurrãozinho.

Como por exemplo, ir puxando os garotos pêssego, morango e uva para cada vez mais longe, pois com seus poderes de melhor amigo sabia muito bem que os gostos de Kyungsoo iriam direto no mais difícil, sendo no caso o garoto cereja, que não estava curtindo muito a festa como os outros. 

Logo estava apenas Kyungsoo e o garoto cereja sentados lado a lado no pé da escada, com copos de ponche na mão e um silêncio barulhento, pois tocava uma música famosa no último volume, mas ao mesmo tempo a falta de diálogo fazia um feno de faroeste imaginário passar pelos dois.

O garoto estava um pouco inclinado sobre o corpo, como se quisesse cobrir o peitoral exposto. Kyungsoo ficou incomodado de vê-lo assim. Se ele não se sentia bem daquela forma, por que não trouxe uma camisa? Existe gogoboy de regata.

— Se você quiser uma blusa, eu te empresto a minha...— Kyungsoo começou, se arrependendo imediatamente. Onde estava com a cabeça? Tirar a blusa? E se o cara aceitar? Não iria de jeito nenhum se expor daquela forma, ainda mais que Kyungsoo era desproporcionalmente bronzeado, tendo uma medíocre marca de manga de blusa alguns centímetros depois dos ombros, pois apenas seus braços e pernas viam a luz do Sol.

— Não precisa, eu tô de boa. — Ele respondeu, para o alívio do garoto Do. Passaram mais longos segundos em um silêncio desconfortável até Cereja pigarrear e olhar para Kyungsoo. — Posso dizer uma coisa um pouco aleatória?

— ...Pode. — Kyungsoo respondeu, meio receoso.

— Parece que você tá fantasiado de ladrão do The Sims 3.

— Mas eu tô! 

— Meu Deus! Sério!? — O garoto cereja se esticou surpreso — Eu jurava que você ia dizer que eu delirei e na verdade tá fantasiado de mosquito da dengue.

— Bem, é meio parecido. — Kyungsoo riu e o outro acompanhou por alguns segundos. E então os dois sentados no pé da escada voltando a ficarem calados. Que situação estranha.

Kyungsoo não fazia ideia de quem era aquele cara e também não iria perguntar, pois isso implicaria em se apresentar. Apresentações o ajudavam bastante em momentos de socialização, estava sem ideias de colocar aquilo para frente. Ao seu lado, o garoto cereja abraçava a si mesmo e balançava ao ritmo de uma música que tocava, ele parecia mesmo estar com frio.

— Que tal a gente dançar um pouco? Vai ajudar a te esquentar.

— Eu não...bem, pode ser. — O garoto disse, em primeiro momento tentando negar o frio, mas desistindo da mentira no meio do processo, os pelos do seu braço estavam arrepiados, era óbvio.

Kyungsoo sorriu e se levantou, esticando o braço para que o outro segurasse e levantasse também. Passaram mais uma vez na mesa de bebidas e encheram os copos de ponche. O sabor do suco de cereja era doce e refrescante. Disfarçava muito bem a dose de vodka que foi misturada ali dentro. Tanto que os dois garotos não notaram a mudança em seus comportamentos depois de alguns copos.

A música que tocava era uma bem antiga. Da época em que as pessoas usavam sobreposição de roupas e calças cintura baixa. Aquela batida bem específica e contagiante não deixava ninguém parado. Kyungsoo e o garoto cereja dançavam animados, o frio deixado de lado à muito tempo. Às vezes os dois só se olhavam e riam, consequência dos incontáveis _shots_ de ponche que colocaram para dentro. 

O garoto cereja já não era tão tímido. Ao contrário do que parecia em primeiro momento, ele tinha uma boa confiança sobre seu corpo e já não sentia vergonha de ficar com o abdômen à mostra. Mesmo que a bebida contribuísse com tudo aquilo, não estavam realmente bêbados, talvez um pouco mais alegres, pois a cereja amaciava metade do teor alcoólico. Entretanto, para adolescentes que nunca bebem, uma dose já mexia o suficiente com os sentidos.

O suor no corpo do garoto cereja brilhava e escorria pelos gominhos desenhados no abdômen. O quadril em um rebolado despretensioso, mas sensual; tudo naquele cara estava sensual.

A máscara podia cobrir bem seu rosto, mas Kyungsoo sentia o olhar do outro fixo em si, e sem ser bobo, Kyungsoo também não tirou os olhos daquele garoto misterioso e extremamente atrativo. Era quase como se estivessem flertando apenas com o olhar.

Em meio a isso, Kyungsoo pensou que aquele seria um bom momento para fazer uma pergunta audaciosa para o outro. Ora, não era como se os dois estivessem ali só para fazer amizade. Se estivessem, diriam seus nomes, o que não fizeram. Não poderia perder essa oportunidade, já adiava tempo demais, e não é sempre que se tem uma ajudinha do amigo, já que tinha certeza de que aquele Linguine coreano tinha um rato de plástico metido nisso.

— Ei... — Kyungsoo começou, ganhando do outro, que estava dançando despreocupado a sua frente, um aceno em resposta para que continuasse — Talvez você já saiba, mas eu te achei muito bonito. 

— Obrigado. — ele riu, o sorriso um pouco mais galanteador. — Mas aposto que você só está falando isso para o meu abdômen.

— Claro que não! Para o seu rosto também.

— Mas você não consegue vê-lo debaixo da máscara. — Pouco do seu rosto era visível, e com a penumbra era mais difícil associá-lo à alguém. Mas era verdade que Kyungsoo não se importava.

— E precisa? Eu só quero te beijar.

O garoto cereja riu e deu um passo à frente, ficando na proximidade suficiente para que alguma coisa além de uma conversa acontecesse. O segundo de coragem que Kyungsoo havia tido parecia ter fugido e ele se perguntou se aquilo realmente daria certo.

— Se é assim, não preciso conhecer seu rosto pra dizer que estou louco pra te beijar à um tempo?

— Não.

— Mas eu adoraria ver que rosto bonito está atrás dessa máscara. — O garoto cereja tocou de leve na borda da máscara, passando o dedo até escorre-lo pela bochecha e parar no lábio inferior de Kyungsoo, onde fez um leve carinho.

— Não, você não quer. — Kyungsoo riu, levemente nervoso.

— Tudo bem. O misterioso é mais gostoso.

Era agora, aquele momento enfim passava diante de seus olhos.

Kyungsoo levou os braços para os ombros do outro, e quando a mão dele apertou sua cintura, como um sinal de confirmação, trazendo então o tão aguardado primeiro beijo de Kyungsoo.

Não sabia se todos os tutoriais da internet o ajudariam naquele momento. Os lábios de Kyungsoo se juntaram aos do outro de maneira lenta, quase inocente, mudando então gradativamente de velocidade e forma. 

O aperto em sua cintura se fez presente novamente quando Kyungsoo cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça do garoto cereja, que por sinal, também tinha gosto de cereja por conta do ponche. Uma deliciosa coincidência.

Enquanto os pés de outros adolescentes dançavam eufóricos, o que dançava entre os dois garotos ali era as línguas, também compartilhando euforia. O relógio estava prestes a anunciar o próximo dia, já era quase meia-noite, e o lugar estava no ápice do agito. Ninguém notou que um gogoboy e um mosquito da dengue, digo, e um ladrão do the sims 3 estavam se atracando no meio do salão.

Aquela foi a melhor decisão tomada por Kyungsoo em todos os anos nessa indústria vital, ou pelo menos, ele achou que foi.

  
  
  


🍒

  
  
  


Pior do que acordar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, é acordar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça sabendo que ainda precisa ir à escola. Kyungsoo se espreguiçou sofrido onde estava deitado e amaldiçoou o despertador barulhento que tocava do outro lado; era por isso que não tinha despertador. 

Baekhyun babava no cobertor, despreocupado. A festa terminou quase três horas da madrugada e o garoto Byun nem fez esforço para arrumar alguma coisa antes de se jogar na cama, mais do que cansado, dormindo assim com metade da roupa de cozinheiro no corpo e a outra metade jogada no chão. Kyungsoo foi dormir um pouco mais cedo do que o outro, quando o garoto cereja disse que precisava ir embora com os seus parceiros de fantasia. Ainda tinha uma lembrança do seu gosto, ficando mais vívida na medida que ia acordando e repassando em sua mente todos os momentos da noite passada.

— A noite foi boa, _Cinderela_? — Baekhyun perguntou sapeca ao levantar e ver um sorriso no rosto do outro. Depois de um rápido susto por ter sido pêgo desprevenido, Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo se arrumar para a escola.

Por se conhecerem à anos, era normal que o garoto Do dormisse na casa do outro sempre que ia para lá. Seus pais tinham uma assustadora confiança no Byun, mal sabiam que era ele o responsável pelas festas das quais os pais de Kyungsoo tanto temiam que o filho fosse.

Antes que saíssem da casa em direção a escola, Kyungsoo deu uma rápida olhada no ambiente agora vazio e percebeu o quão bagunçado estava. Parecia que um furacão passou por ali, não fazia ideia de onde tanto copo e serpentina havia aparecido. A hora da limpeza seria lenta e dolorosa.

— O que seus pais vão pensar dessa bagunça toda? Você vai conseguir limpar tudo antes deles chegarem?

— Kyungzinho, até parece que não me conhece, eu pensei em tudo! — Baekhyun encarou o outro com seu olhar confiante para tranquilizá-lo — Eles só voltam semana que vem, vai estar tudo limpo até lá.

— Entendo...Boa sorte pra você. — Kyungsoo respondeu, passando pela porta e caminhando na frente de Baekhyun, que ficou com a chave engatada na porta.

— Pra nós, você quer dizer. — Baekhyun alcançou o outro e passou um braço por seu ombro, acabando por fazê-lo inclinar um pouco em sua direção — Acha que vou te deixar escapar? Na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, estaremos juntos.

Kyungsoo apenas riu da fala e puxou o braço do amigo para longe. O caminho até a escola era relativamente curto pois a casa de Baekhyun era muito bem localizada, ficando apenas algumas quadras antes do destino. A maioria dos adolescentes da redondeza também estudavam no mesmo lugar, o que fazia da festa de Baekhyun ter sido uma festa de vizinhança. Com isso, podia-se dizer que não havia ocorrido grandes acontecimentos, já que todo mundo se conhecia por ali. As fantasias tinham sido a grande salvação para possíveis e futuras fofocas.

Ou pelo menos Kyungsoo achava isso, já que não reconheceu ninguém além de Baekhyun ou aqueles que não estavam com máscaras no rosto. Entretanto, ao ouvir o amigo comentar sobre a festa quando já estavam na escola, percebeu que talvez apenas ele tenha esse problema de identificação por trás de fantasias. Suas ocupações na festa com um desconhecido garoto cereja também poderiam ser uma contribuição, quem sabe...

— Você viu como a fantasia do Yixing ficou incrível?

— Não. Nem sabia que ele tinha aparecido.

— Ele estava vestido de ovelha, Kyungsoo. Uma ovelha gigante! Como você não viu? — Baekhyun olhou incrédulo para o amigo. Como ele havia perdido o melhor fantasiado da festa?

— Sei lá, talvez eu estivesse... — _ocupado_ — distraído.

Os dois amigos ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Era impossível enganar Baekhyun.

— Estou esperando.

— Esperando o quê?

— O meu "obrigado".

— Você ainda está bêbado? Baekhyun, a festa já acabou, volte para a Terra. — Kyungsoo disse dando leves soquinhos na testa do outro, como se batesse em uma porta. Baekhyun apenas fez uma careta com aquilo.

— De nada, mesmo assim. Sei que no fundo você está me agradecendo. — Baekhyun fechou a porta de seu armário, convencido. Ele era muito bom em interpretar sinais.

Kyungsoo o acompanhava pelo corredor, calado. Observando o amigo cumprimentar outros alunos e receber rápidos elogios pela festa do dia anterior. Queria dizer que não, mas agradecia a Baekhyun por ser aquela borboleta social, ele realmente o havia ajudado com seus inúmeros contatos. Talvez se aqueles caras da outra escola não fossem amigos de Baekhyun, nada haveria acontecido com Kyungsoo. Ele tinha um ótimo amigo.

— Você tinha razão... — Kyungsoo disse de repente, até assustando Baekhyun ao seu lado que milagrosamente não estava falando nada — convidar os alunos da outra escola realmente foi divertido.

— Você acha? — Baekhyun riu — Interessante, mas eles não foram.

— Não?! — Kyungsoo parou no lugar, incrédulo como uma personagem de novela após uma grande revelação.

— Não. — Baekhyun disse simples — Já tinham programado uma festa deles no mesmo dia. Ontem só tinha as figurinhas repetidas da nossa escola.

— Impossível. Aquele cara…

— Que cara? — O sorriso discreto nos lábios de Baekhyun entraram na visão de Kyungsoo que rapidamente fechou a cara.

— O garoto cereja. Você me empurrou pra ele! Baekhyun, quem era?

— Eu não empurrei ninguém! E você sabe quem era.

— Não sei não! Baekhyun, o que você fez?

— Olha só quem encontramos aqui! — Baekhyun fingiu não ouvir quando se virou e saiu anunciando — Os cavaleiros da sedução, os gogoboys do apocalipse!

As pontas dos dedos de Kyungsoo gelaram quando, ao acompanhar o olhar do amigo, enxergou Sehun, Junmyeon e Chanyeol. Agora que olhava melhor, conseguia distingui-los. Junmyeon era o mais baixo assim como na festa, então ele era o garoto morango. Chanyeol sendo claramente o garoto pêssego por ser o mais alto entre eles, e Sehun era o único que Kyungsoo não tinha certeza, sendo o garoto uva ou cereja. 

— Chega Byun, a prenda já acabou. — Junmyeon pediu, mesmo que risse dos títulos.

— Eu gostei muito dos nomes. — Baekhyun disse sapeca. Claro que havia gostado, ele que os inventou.

— Só não reclamo de tudo isso porque agora tenho três contatos para encontrar.

— Park Chanyeol, arrasador de corações! — Baekhyun empurrou o ombro de Chanyeol de leve, o provocando.

— Na verdade, três pessoas perderam o celular na festa…

— Lá vem a cereja do bolo. — Junmyeon sorriu, e os outros caras viraram para ver quem chegava.

— Ele sumiu no meio da festa. Me pergunto o que esse garoto estava aprontando… — Sehun pontuou. Kyungsoo lembrava de ter ouvido sua voz poucas vezes, mas ele precisava mesmo dizer aquilo?

— Apostam quanto que ele deve ter pegado no mínimo metade da festa?

Kyungsoo nesse momento havia virado uma máquina de lavar. Seu corpo balançava e o conteúdo dentro dele dava voltas e mais voltas. Não queria virar e confirmar o que já era óbvio, mas a aflição não o deixou quieto e muito menos diminuiu quando ele também se virou e viu, assim como os outros, Kim Jongin se aproximando deles.

— O que vocês estão olhando? — Jongin perguntou quase revoltado, mas o biquinho que ele fazia tirava um pouco sua credibilidade de mau. 

O café de Kyungsoo quase voltou para a garganta, ele estava em uma luta contra o próprio corpo.

— Você, docinho. — Baekhyun brincou.

— Jongin era o mais fofo ontem. Todo tímido. — Junmyeon colocou a mão na cabeça de Jongin para bagunçar o cabelo, mas o garoto foi rápido em desviar, e nem assim escapou do aperto na bochecha. Aqueles caras mimavam muito o garoto cereja, ele era seu bebezinho.

E Kyungsoo estava atracado nele noite passada...O café da manhã está cada vez mais confiante em voltar ao mundo.

— Kyungsoo, você foi na festa? — Junmyeon voltou o seu olhar para o garoto Do, esse que estava com a cabeça em todo lugar, menos ali no corredor da escola.

— Claro que foi! Ele não perderia uma oportunidade dessa. — Baekhyun respondeu por Kyungsoo. Ele estava mais do que ciente que o amigo estava passando por alguma crise interna no momento, mas o chá de revelação ainda não havia terminado.

— E qual era sua fantasia?

— De ladrão... _de corações_. — Baekhyun deu a jogada final, quase deixando escapar um sorriso maléfico e satisfeito quando viu os olhos de Jongin crescerem e irem imediatamente em direção aos de Kyungsoo, que tentava a todo custo evitar contato visual.

A conversa entre os garotos seguiu outro rumo e eles continuaram interagindo pelo tempo que passou até o sinal para as aulas. Kyungsoo ao lado de Baekhyun suava frio, estava passando mal. Toda hora que ousava olhar para Jongin, o outro já estava o encarando e um grande peso caia sobre suas costas.

Aquele garoto só poderia saber de tudo desde o começo. Talvez tenha sido parte de um plano que Kyungsoo não percebeu. 

As aulas daquele dia passaram voando, e mesmo sentado na primeira cadeira, não havia atenção alguma para a matéria, Kyungsoo estava tendo tantos pensamentos que seu cérebro estava prestes a travar pela quantidade de abas abertas.

Kyungsoo havia passado bons anos de sua vida completamente convicto de que Kim Jongin era um ameaça e nada vindo dele seria bom. Não só porque ele era um galã que o rebaixava no ranking da beleza, mas porque Jongin estava sempre lutando com Kyungsoo sobre notas.

Certo que, bem no começo, os dois eram amigos, assim como Kyungsoo e Baekhyun. Porém, a história da bicicleta e um pedido levemente estranho mudou completamente o status dos dois. Jongin contou que viu seus pais se beijando e queria saber qual era a sensação, pedindo então que Kyungsoo o ajudasse com a dúvida, mas o garoto Do ficou desesperado e fugiu; Os dois nunca mais falaram um com o outro após isso.

A partir dessa situação, o confronto dos dois sobre notas escolares ficou mais intenso, e por isso Kyungsoo dizia que odiava Jongin. Para esconder a vergonha de ter sido tão covarde para algo que não passava de uma brincadeira de criança.

No início foi algo impulsivo, e depois, já não havia mais como voltar, pois Jongin provavelmente tinha entendido que o outro não ia mais com sua cara e foi construído então o cenário que se era conhecido até o momento.

Até antes da festa. 

Baekhyun gostava de dizer que Kyungsoo era apaixonado por Jongin e escondia isso com seu ódio pelo garoto, Kyungsoo porém negava fortemente. O que seu amigo iria dizer quando descobrisse que o casal realmente havia acontecido?

Kyungsoo não sabia onde enfiar sua cabeça em meio àquela situação toda. Era muita vergonha para um ser humano só. Kyungsoo pretendia sumir e viver nas montanhas com os monges, quem sabe assim teria uma vida mais tranquila. Mas a vida nunca nos dá trégua quando precisamos, e mesmo saindo da sala na velocidade da luz o garoto Do não se viu livre do seu chiclete no sapato.

— Kyungsoo? — _aquela voz._ Jongin estava logo atrás de si. Sem saber o que fazer e sem querer se virar, Kyungsoo começou a apertar o passo. — Kyungsoo!

Andava apressado como se estivesse em uma _marcha atlética,_ e Jongin o seguia do mesmo jeito. Tendo uma sacada no segundo andar onde estavam, seria engraçado assistir do andar de baixo os dois atravessarem o corredor daquela forma.

— Por que você tá fugindo? — Jongin falou alto para que o outro o escutasse enquanto tentava despistá-lo sem sucesso.

— Eu não tô fugindo.

— Você tá quase correndo. 

Kyungsoo resolveu parar. Qualquer um olhando de fora perceberia que ele estava fugindo do outro, e por isso quando se virou para olhá-lo percebeu também que alguns alunos que passavam olhavam curiosos. Afinal, nunca foi anunciado, mas todos sabiam que os dois garotos estavam em uma guerra fria há anos.

Conversar no meio do corredor com uma platéia não parecia muito confortável. Por isso, Jongin segurou Kyungsoo pelo pulso e se escondeu com ele dentro da sala de esportes, onde ficavam os materiais para aulas de Educação Física.

A sala escura e apertada deixou a respiração apressada pela fuga quase alta demais. Nenhum dos dois ousou olhar diretamente para o outro. Agora que estavam de fato cara-a-cara, parecia não existir coragem para se enfrentar

— Bem… — Jongin quis começar a falar, mas a frase morreu antes mesmo de criar forma.

— Quanto você ganhou?

— O quê?

— A aposta. Foi uma aposta, não foi?

— Foi mas…

— Eu sabia!

— Mas foi sobre as fantasias! E eu perdi. Eu perdi uma partida de pebolim para o Baekhyun e precisava ir na festa daquele jeito. Mas foi só isso! 

— Você sabia que era eu, né? 

— Não! Eu vim te perguntar se você sabia.

— Não. Eu não sabia de nada.

— Eu também não.

Novamente um estrito silêncio se fez sobre os dois. No fim das contas, foi tudo fruto de suas próprias vontades. Era um pouco vergonhoso, mas menos desconfortável de se aceitar. O Kyungsoo de dezessete anos agora poderia dizer ao Kyungsoo de oito anos que fugir de Jongin não funcionou, e a verdade é que seu beijo era bom pra caramba e seria ótimo tê-lo provado na primeira oportunidade. Assumir aquilo até que não era a pior coisa do mundo.

— Eu… — Jongin foi quem cortou o silêncio novamente, com a voz baixa e tímida — não achei ruim...

— Nem eu...Quer dizer, eu não tenho muita experiência pra dizer alguma coisa mas...é. Foi legal.

Kyungsoo terminou de dizer se arrependendo logo em seguida, abaixando a cabeça para não ver a reação do outro sobre sua conclusão vergonhosa.

— Já disseram que você é fofo? — Jongin perguntou quando abaixou um pouco e aproximou o rosto até que estivessem com os narizes quase colados. 

— Estão me dizendo agora. — Kyungsoo respondeu com um olhar provocativo, mas Jongin não pareceu abalado.

— Que bom que eu sou o primeiro então. Você sabe, eu gosto de ser o primeiro.

— Idiota. — Kyungsoo bateu de leve no ombro do outro e os dois riram. — Até parece que você gosta de mim. — Kyungsoo continuou rindo. O que não esperava, porém, era que Jongin não havia rido com ele. Para ser mais específico, ele estava até um pouco tímido.

— Pra falar a verdade...eu sempre tive uma queda por você…

— Espera aí! — Kyungsoo estendeu a mão bem na cara de Jongin, o garoto do outro lado ficou confuso e por um segundo Kyungsoo esqueceu como se respirava, por isso estava pedindo um tempo. — Kim Jongin, que está sempre me passando a perna em tudo o que eu faço na verdade está afim de mim?

— Eu estava tentando te impressionar...

— Não brinca.

— Eu não brincaria com isso.

— E a minha bicicleta? Você copiou minha bicicleta quando éramos crianças. Estava tentando me impressionar desde essa época?

— Isso foi só uma consciência do destino.

— Jongin, essa ideia foi péssima! Já pensou em oferecer...sei lá, uma flor?

— Você se impressionaria comigo se não fosse tão temperamental!

— Você é realmente uma figura, Kim Jongin. — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e riu, Jongin o acompanhou logo depois.

Os olhos se encontraram por acidente e ousaram desviar, mas dessa vez, havia um sorrisinho nos lábios de cada um, e não demorou muito para se encararem de novo. Jongin secretamente alcançando a mão de Kyungsoo com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo seu toque sendo correspondido e aumentando o sorriso em seus lábios.

— Me desculpa por te fazer me odiar quando eu estava tentando te impressionar. — Jongin balançou o braço que já estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Kyungsoo. 

— Me desculpa por te odiar quando você estava tentando me impressionar.

— Tá desculpado. — Jongin respondeu risonho e Kyungsoo não conseguiu deixar de rir com aquilo também.

Naquele pequeno espaço sem mais conflitos para resolver, Jongin e Kyungsoo enfim cortaram a distância que ainda existia, iniciando o beijo que ansiavam desde o momento em que se separaram na festa. 

  
  
  


🍒

  
  
  


Kyungsoo sabia que Jongin era um humano grudento, mas não esperava que o garoto conseguisse ser um namorado muito mais grudento.

Aquilo, porém, não o incomodava. Kyungsoo amava seu chicletinho.

Percebeu que por todo o tempo que culpava Jongin por estar encalhado era na verdade por que ele não queria desencalhar com qualquer um, e sim com um específico garoto com aparência de galã. No final das contas, Baekhyun estava certo.

Que por sinal, estava fantasiado de Linguini mas foi uma fada madrinha. Ninguém o enganava, ele tinha completa noção que seu amigo era caidinho por Jongin e apenas escondia bem. Em uma conversa despretensiosa com Jongin, percebeu que os sentimentos do garoto eram recíprocos e só precisou mexer alguns pauzinhos para que a magia acontecesse.

Dois dias antes da festa de Halloween, Baekhyun foi atrás do seu alvo, quer dizer, seu cliente, o encontrando em uma partida de pebolim com os amigos. Foi então que os convidou para a festa.

— E vai ter algo divertido? — Chanyeol perguntou levemente entediado.

— Bem, podemos deixar divertido. — Baekhyun respondeu, jogando a bolinha no centro do campo para jogar — Se vocês ganharem essa partida, podem escolher minha fantasia, e se eu ganhar, eu escolho a fantasia de vocês.

— Onde isso é divertido? 

— Certo, topamos!

O resto, já se sabe.

Kyungsoo se recusava a agradecer sobre isso, mas Baekhyun aceitava os agradecimentos mesmo assim.

Após o dia da festa e as descobertas, os conflitos sobre quem era o melhor aluno ainda aconteciam entre os dois, mas agora era apenas uma competição amigável sem um propósito por trás, pois aquela adrenalina era gostosa de se sentir e eles eram grandes nerds para deixar essa luta escolar de lado.

Estavam indo com calma naquele relacionamento. Kyungsoo ainda tinha vergonha de ter feito cena por todos aqueles anos sem motivo plausível. De vez em quando ele lembrava disso e queria sair correndo, mas Jongin apenas ria e dizia que não tinha sequer rancor sobre isso. Ele entendia que os dois eram apenas crianças na época e era compreensível o pequeno Do ter se assustado com o convite do outro.

É claro que isso não o impediu de fazer uma piadinha aqui e ali sobre o assunto.

Ele sempre dizia:

— Eu sei que você escolheu esperar.

E Kyungsoo respondia:

— Cala a boca, idiota.

Depois se beijavam. Era sempre assim.

Os amigos de Jongin ficaram surpresos quando o viram de mãos dadas com Kyungsoo pelo corredor, era uma surpresa para todos, mas nada inimaginável, afinal, todos tinham uma feroz suspeita sobre aqueles dois, levando em conta os olhares que se lançavam. 

E sobre a filosofia dos chicletes, talvez Kyungsoo esteja enganado em alguma coisa. O ser humano pode sim ser um grande chicletão, mas ele pode ter seu valor quando se tem gosto de cereja.


End file.
